


NSFW ABCs - John Seed

by chazz_anova



Category: Far Cry (Video Games), Far Cry 5
Genre: Dom/sub, Dominance, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gen, Headcanon, Light Bondage, M/M, Some Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 17:57:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21360343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chazz_anova/pseuds/chazz_anova
Summary: NSFW ABCs prompt for John, some of these turned into drabbles, some of the headcanons are gender neutral/interchangeable
Relationships: John Seed/Reader
Kudos: 33





	NSFW ABCs - John Seed

A- Aftercare

John is always full of soft caresses and sweet words after- lots of calling you 'dear', 'honey', 'love', ect. When youre laying together afterwards his voice has a soft, honeyed tone thrumming with satisfaction and he'll play with your hair while asking if you enjoyed yourself. He knows he's an accomplished lover, but wants to hear you say you had fun (you always do). At your answer, he peppers your face with kisses and holds you tight as you both fall asleep.

B- Bondage

John is pretty into bondage, he loves seeing you tied up in different ways and watching you feign nervousness while hes in control. Every now and again he'll let you put him in handcuffs, but usually not for long. Hes definitely a fan of spanking you, and hearing you squeal as he does. Hes lightly into other aspects of bondage, such as using a riding crop and other toys.

C- Cum

With you, John always finishes really hard. A legs shaking, breath hitching, can't even talk kind of orgasm. He especially loves to finish while you're going down on him, and usually has you swallow (which you certainly don't mind). He always returns the favour though, and quite enjoys going down on you; getting to taste you drives him crazy

D- Dominance 

John is very dominant; he loves to be in control and have you follow his whims. Hes a good dom though, always making sure that you're enjoying yourself thoroughly, and hes amazing at aftercare. Occasionally, he'll let you dom him if you're in the mood- but always to a lesser extent.

E- Edge play (Riskier kinks?)

He really likes breath play, knowing that trust him so intimately makes him ecstatic. Other than that, he isn't so into risking you in any aspect unless he's confident he can control himself expertly. If he wanted to try something new though he knows you would go along. 

F- Fantasy (implied relationship with the deputy)

Before anything had happened between the two of you; he had fantasized about helping you atone for a different sin, lust. He thought about taking back his ranch and luring you to him where he could capture you and take you as he pleased until you were screaming 'yes'

G- Got caught

Jacob had caught the two of you once. John was on top of you and had just started to move his hips faster when the door creaked open and you both froze. Jacob stopped and took in a breath as if to say something, then shook his head and stepped out without a word. You and John had shared a look then you burst out laughing; which lead to him laughing with you. So overall, when he's caught in the act he's able to save face be making light of it.

H- Hot spots (where are they most sensitive?)

All the normal places; you love grazing his jugular with your tongue and hearing his breath hitch, or taking his ear lobe between your teeth to make him squirm just the slightest bit. John is also sensitive around his hip bones, when you're going down on him you'll bite and lick your way down and tease him at his hips before actually taking him into your mouth, it always leads to him taking a fist full of your hair and speeding the process up because he can't take it anymore. 

I- Intimacy 

Intimacy is hard for John, yes he loves you but his past holds him back sometimes. There are times you catch him falling into his old manipulative habits and you have to remind him that isn't who he is anymore and you love him. For you, he wants to be a better man. When Joseph found him in his lavish law office, he had been so hurt and twisted up inside after all the abuse and heavy hands laid upon him; but Joseph showed him his new purpose and a newfound sense of belonging. Meeting you was a different matter, since the fight for your relationship and the strife of being on different sides was arduous. John has never loved anyone more- not even himself and every day he tries to make himself better and let you into his heart a little more. 

J- Journey (What led to sex)

For you and John it was an arduous journey. Obviously, with him kidnapping you and such, things were relatively strained between you. There was an instant attraction though the moment you stepped into the church and arrested The Father, and you both fell a little deeper every time you were together. It wasn't until one night everything changed; you were wandering one of the paths around the Seed Ranch, and you came upon a group of people being savaged by a cougar. With a swift shot you took it out and sprinted to the body under the cat, only to find John Seed rolling the corpse off of him and taking in his surroundings. Upon seeing all his men taken out by the beast, and you standing there with your gun trained on him he raised his hands in defeat. "Well deputy, are you going to end me then?" He looked up at you with an eyebrow cocked, and you bit the inside of your cheek weighing your options. Kill him, and free Holland Valley or let him live and he continues trying to make you atone. The choice should have been simple- yet you ended up taking him back to what once was his ranch, and dressing his wounds. "Why are you doing this?" He asked you, looking rather vulnerable sitting on his king size bed with no shirt as you swabbed neosporin into the cuts. "I honestly couldn't tell you, it was like there was something telling me not to pull the trigger." You grumbled, trying to avoid eye contact. "And yet you don't believe Joseph hears a voice…"  
"Not that kind of voice, more like a gut feeling. The more you talk the more I'm regretting it."  
He smirked down at you as you finished putting the last bandage on. "Alright, now you need to get out of here." You said while standing up and turning back towards the closet to put the first aid kit away. You heard movement behind you and felt arms slide around your waist, pulling you back against a firm chest "You know, I don't think you want me to leave." John murmured in your ear before spinning you around face to face with him. You opened and closed your mouth, not knowing what to say but also unsure about this new development. Before you could come up with an intelligent response, John closed the distance between your lips and kissed you fiercely. Instinctively, you kissed him back with vigor before pushing him away, panting at the sudden break away. "I-I don't even know what to say to you right now" You stuttered, shaking your head. John stayed where he was at the end of the bed, and chuckled "How about, 'yes'?"  
And the rest, as they say, is history. 

K- Kinks

Just to name a few...  
Spanking: He loves to spank you; whether he's taking you from behind or bending you over his knee, it turns him on to watch your ass turn red from the impact. John also enjoys hearing your half squeal/half moan as he makes contact, leaving a large handprint behind.  
Edging: Especially while he's eating you out, getting you right up to the limit then just stopping and leaving you writing and whining. Sometimes, he'll tie you up to the bed posts and use a vibrator on you until you're soaked and begging.  
Wax play: John relishes the sight of you covered in brilliantly colored waxes, hearing your breath quicken, watching your back arch as he slowly and sensually pours the melted wax on your torso and over your breasts. He makes patterns on your body as he does, turning you into his canvas for the night.  
Creampie: Finishing inside of you is his favorite part. His thrusts becoming uneven and harder shows you he's close, and your nails dig into his arms as he pumps into you a few more times before gasping and pulling you close. As his essence fills you in that final moment he captures you in a deep kiss, and you feel complete. 

L- Location 

John prefers his bed, but doesn't mind if the opportunity arises elsewhere. His sheets are the highest thread count you can get, pillows are stuffed with feather down, and the frame has 4 tall bed posts perfect for sporting the bondage rope he loves to see you tied in. Other than that, there is a chaise lounge in the living room that he enjoys doing cowgirl/reverse cowgirl on, the shape is ideal for him to lean back and let you straddle him. 

M- Masterbation 

John definitely doesn't prefer getting himself off, but occasionally he will if he's really horny and doesn't have another option. All he uses is a little bit of unscented lotion and he'll usually watch a video relating to whichever kink he's most interested in at that moment. 

N- No (things they won't do)

As someone who is conscious of his cleanliness he won't partake in anything he thinks is gross (scat, watersports, ect.) John also doesn't really like to include violence in sex, like knifeplay or bloodplay; he prefers to keep that part of his life for performing atonement. 

O- Ons (turn ons)

While it pissed him off in the beginning, John is turned on by you being a total badass. Sure you're killing his men, but damned if you don't look sexy doing it. Confidence is also a turn on, as is an unbreakable spirit; the darker side of him fantasizes about breaking even the strongest willed lover. 

P- Position

Doggystyle is the most appealing position to John. He loves every part of it; how deep he can get, the arch of your back, grabbing a fistful of your hair while thrusting harder and harder. This is also an ideal position for spanking you, an opportunity he would seldom pass up. Overall though, he isn't picky, and is always open to trying new ways to please you. 

Q- Quickie

John doesn't prefer quickies, he likes to take his time with you and pack as much pleasure into one session as possible. Quickies are also hard for him because his stamina is pretty good so it takes a while for him to finish. Nonetheless, if you go out of your way to tease him he'll find somewhere private to take you; it somehow always ends up taking longer than you have time for which has led to you almost getting caught a few times.

R- Rough

He's only as rough as you prefer him to be. However he really enjoys pounding you until you're sore, and fucking your brains out when you're in the mood for it. Not to say there aren't times when you simply make love, John is a versatile lover.

S- Stamina

Stamina is one of John's strong suits. As much as he likes edging you- he also enjoys keeping himself on the edge to keep the fun going. He could keep him going for a few hours, though usually he tries to keep it at an hour (maybe 2) tops so you don't get too sore. 

T- Toys

Using toys is definitely a favourite of his. Sometimes he'll strap you to a chair and position a vibrator on your clit, stroking himself opposite to you as you cum again and again, pulling against your restraints as pleasure racks your body before he's even touched you. When you're in the mood, he has a butt plug that he likes to use on you while he fucks you from behind. He always relishes using a riding crop or flog on you too, always just this side of pain as he pleasures you.

U- Unfair (Teasing methods)

Usually it's the other way around, but John has a few go-tos when he wants to get you in the mood. Usually, he flirts relentlessly and gives you major bedroom eyes. When that doesn't work, he'll find excuses to touch you, getting just close enough that a deep breath would push your bodies together but he always stays that breath's width away. When you're alone and just hanging out at home, sometimes he'll randomly slap your ass then continues on like nothing happened.

V- Volume

John is more of a heavy breather than a loud moaner. You can hear his breath quicken the longer you go on, he only starts to get vocal when he's cumming (especially during head). His moans are baritone and rich, drawn out only by the most exquisite pleasures. 

W- Wild Card (Random headcanon)

Contrary to popular headcanon, I don't think John likes to include pain/knives/blood in sex. Given his past abuse and his power of yes belief, I believe that for him the atonement of sin has to be accompanied by pain- just as his foster family taught him. While lust is a sin, the point it becomes unholy is when it's in excess or when it's malicious; so for him sex with pain feels too much like trying to force his lover to atone so he shys away from it.

X- X-ray (Body description)

John is a little on the shorter side at 5'8" (his brothers both being at least a few inches taller than him), but he makes up for it in muscle. While not outwardly obviously, he is extremely toned and works out once or twice a week. His eyes are like getting a glimpse into the dark blue of the bottom of the ocean, capturing you at a glance. Looking at his arms, it's clear he does a majority of his tattoos himself and his training in the art shows, he has tattoos all the way down his body ending around his ankles. All together- he's a rather beautiful package.

Y- Yearning (Sex drive)

This man has an insanely high sex drive that he contains very well. He likes to fuck often (at least once a day if it's up to him), which plays a part in his wealth of experience. 

Z- ZZZ (How quickly they fall asleep)

John tries to outlast you in regards to falling asleep, he prefers to stay awake and play with your hair while watching you drift off; only then will he let his eyes flutter shut. Once you're out, he pulls you a little closer and allows himself to fall asleep holding you tightly.


End file.
